This invention relates to automatic hook releasing assemblies and more particularly to a self-releasing hook which is adjustable in the setting of its release load and which makes allowances for the use of variable rigging hardware and the resultant variable loads at which it is desired that the hook self release.
Prior devices used to lower and release loads on the ocean floor have proved to be often unreliable. The device most often used to remotely release a load in the ocean environment has been the acoustic release; this device requires modifications and special procedures when used for heavy loads in excess of 10,000 pounds, and is often unreliable. Other methods of releasing loads on the ocean floor require either divers or deep submergence vehicles to manually activate the release mechanism. Such operations require a considerable amount of time and effort and frequently are hazardous. In general, the prior self-releasing hooks have been found to be unsatisfactory due to unreliable, unsafe or complex mechanisms. The present invention is a safer, simpler, and more reliable method to lower and release loads in the ocean when motion compensation is used. This invention also has uses in dockside operations with similar advantages.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a simple, reliable device for automatically releasing a load that is set in place on the ocean floor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self-releasing load hook assembly that is adjustable in the setting of the release load.